Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep
Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (Japanese: キングダム ハーツ バース バイ スリープ Hepburn: Kingudamu Hātsu Bāsu bai Surīpu?) is an action role-playing game developed and published by Square Enix for the PlayStation Portable, serving as the sixth installment in the Kingdom Hearts s''eries. The game was released on UMD in Japan on January 9, 2010, in North America on September 7, 2010 and in the PAL regions on September 10, 2010. An international version of the game titled ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix was released in Japan in January 2011 featuring the changes made in the non-Japanese versions. The game utilizes an overhauled battle system different from previous games in the series with new elements. It is a prequel to the original Kingdom Hearts, taking place nine years before. The game centers on the journeys of Terra, Aqua and Ventus, characters briefly featured in Kingdom Hearts II in their quest to locate the missing Master Xehanort, and protect the worlds from creatures known as the Unversed. The player has access to the three characters' different scenarios when playing. Development of the game began in June 2005 with parts of the game Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix meant to bring clues of Birth by Sleep. The game was directed by Tetsuya Nomura and co-directed by Tai Yasue. Nomura has referred to the game as "Episode 0" (and later "Episode 0.1") saying that the game is on the same scale and plays as big an importance as Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. The game has been well-received, selling 1.27 million copies worldwide as of November 2010, and receiving positive comments by video game publications. Critics praised the graphics and storyline of the game, with criticism reserved for the level design and the characters. A high definition version of the Final Mix edition was released for the PlayStation 3 in 2014 as a part of the Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix collection. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep for the 169th episode of The Completionist. Jirard finds the story very confusing like the other Kingdom Hearts games, but considers its storytelling the best in the series he's experienced so far. He considers the graphics and presentation incredible, even on the original PSP version. In general, he finds the Disney characters are voiced well, while the protagonists have phoned-in performances. He also adores the music. Jirard notes that the gameplay is similar to other Kingdom Hearts games, but appreciates the fact that the game includes three playable characters with differing abilities. He notes that there is no longer an MP gauge, meaning special abilities can be used without limit. He also appreciates the skill crafting system, though he admits it's difficult to explain. When it comes to the minigames, he has fun but is bothered by the amount of padding, especially because the game must be played three times (once with each character) to complete the game. This reality leaves Jirard incredibly frustrated with the completionist aspect of the game. However, he does appreciate the pacing and motivations to explore different worlds and finds the boss fights fun. Stats * 139 Hours of play time * 46 PlayStation trophies unlocked * 3 Full campaigns on Critical Mode, the hardest setting, with 2 additional final ending campaigns * 15 Rounds of "Ice Cream Ice Cream Revolution" * 24 Rounds of Mario Kart (Disney Edition) * 42 Rounds of Mario Party (Disney Edition) * 48 Mirage Arena Combat Challenges (one challenge can be as short as 5 minutes, or as long as a half an hour in total time length) * An unprecedented amount of f*ck-ups (Jirard's own words) * 24 Ice creams created * 60 Disney stickers collected * 123 First attack impressions with the Unversed * 347 treasures bobbed with a Keyblade * 623 Commands combined, fused, obtained, learned, etc... * 15 Secret Bosses (1276 combined failure attempts, or around 255 deaths per boss) * 21,986 Unversed destroyed with Jirard's hands * 48,562 times Jirard heard the Mickey Mouse Theme (M-I-C, K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E...) Trivia * Jirard's Question of the Day for the episode was "If you had a Keyblade, what would you lock or unlock?" * Jirard is specifically playing the Final Mix version, which was remade for the PS3. * Jirard considers this one of the hardest games he's had to complete. Category:The Completionist Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Finish It! Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PSP Category:PlayStation 3